Izzy
by AnimalLove1
Summary: Steve's has a sister. What will happen? Read and find out. Sorry if the story is long, still trying to figure out how to do more than one BIG chapter.


FYI: Steve's dad died of cancer in this story.

Hey Izzy said Steve.

Izzy: Hey Steve, whatya doing today?

Going to the guy's house, wanna come? Sure, give me 5 minutes. Ok said Steve as he left.

Hey ready said Izzy as she slid down the banister. Steve was down stairs and waiting by the door, you don't wanna wear something else?

What asked Izzy she looked at what she was wearing?

Well most girls I know and like would love to wear short skirts, high heels, make-up and tank tops.

Well this girl loves to wear sneakers, boots, jeans, t-shirts, and hates make-up. And you are gross.

Steve: U isn't like most girls, u r more like a boy.

Oh thanks, and you're a gentleman Izzy said sarcastically.

Whatever, come on we r here said Steve as he opened the door.

Hey guys yelled Steve, hey said Soda.

Hey Izzy

Hey guys.

Later,

Hey Izzy, u wanna come to Buck's asked Dally?

Nah, I think I'll just go for a walk.

Ok. Bye Izzy said the guys.

Bye guys.

She headed for the lot.

She was sitting and smoking a piece of weed when a mustang drove by slowly. She had a bad feeling and started to walk towered Buck's place. The car followed her.

Then she checked her pocket and she had her knife. The Soc's got out of their car. She just kept walking. Buck's place wasn't even 2 blocks away.

One of them grabbed her arm.

Hey where r u going.

None of your business said Izzy as she yanked her arm away.

Hey I am talking to u said the Soc grabbed her arm again and turned her around. The Soc's circled around her, Grab her yelled one of them, she ducked.

She started to run but one of them tackled her and hit her in the head. He sat on top of her stomach and pulled out a switch blade. 4 others held her hands and feet.

She kicked them and they fell back, the ones with her hands where distracted, so she took the opportunity and hit them both and pushed the one off her stomach.

He cut her in the wrist, left side.

She pulled out her blade and held in in front of her. He lunged at her but missed, she cut him in the side of his stomach.

She heard her name being called and saw the guys coming from Buck's.

The Soc's ran away.

Steve ran up to her, Izzy, r u ok asked Steve?

Yeah, I am fine; he only cut me in the wrist and hit my head.

Ponyboy went pale.

What's wrong Pony asked Soda.

He whispered something to Soda and he went pale along with Pony.

Soda: We need to get u to a hospital, like NOW!

Why asked Izzy starting to feel dizzy.

Ummm, he whispered something to Steve.

Darry: R u feeling ok?

Dizzy, but yeah.

Hospital, now yelled Steve.

I am fine guys really insisted Izzy.

Grab her said Pony.

Hey, why yelled Izzy?

Pony: Because that is a way that some people die. In your wrist is a big vein.

How do you know this?

School replied Pony.

At the hospital, she had fainted from blood loss on the way.

She has lost lots of blood but she will be fine said the Doctor. Who is family? Everyone stood up. Everyone is said Steve.

The doctor hesitated.

The guys jumped when they heard Izzy yelled,

"Let them in u f***ing doctor" from behind the door.

The doctor moved quickly. They walked in.

Hey, how r u asked Steve? Izzy: Bored to death.

Well at least u r alive joked Two-Bit. That's not funny Two-Bit said Steve. Right said Two-Bit.

Whatever, when can I get outta here complained Izzy? Soda: Soon

What happened back there asked Johnny?

I was in the lot when a mustang drove by slowly, so I left for Bucks, but they came around the corner, then they cut me in the wrist. Honest said Izzy.

Darry looked at the chart.

Yeah, but you also have a small concussion from the street, cut wrist, and…

And what asked Steve?

Cancer…

What yelled everyone!

Steve how did your dad die?

Cancer… but we were all checked and none of us had it. Darry: but it can come later in life.

Well life sa f***ing piece of sh*t yelled Steve. STEVE yelled Izzy.

How long asked Steve?

Darry: Ummm… he stalled not wanting to say it.

How long said Steve louder?! 2 months said Darry looking away.

Steve just sat there with his mouth open and staring at the wall.

Izzy: Hey r you ok Steve?

I am not losing u Izzy.

Steve…

I am not losing u said Steve as he ran out.

The doctor walked in, Good news, u may leave tomorrow.

Ok said Izzy.

The next day at Steve and Izzy's house,

Steve, Izzy, get in here now yelled their mother, drunk.

What said Steve as he walked in with Izzy?

I heard that bitch has cancer?

Well, yeah said Izzy

Mom: Well, I am not going to pay for the treatment.

What yelled Steve!

I can get rid of a mouth to feed, get more food on the table, having only one kid to take care of, and more money for u to quit the job Steve said their mom.

I don't want to quit my job, I love it, I don't care if we have more money, I usually take care of her anyway while ur drunk, and u have to pay argued Steve.

NO yelled their mom, she is a b*tch and not worth my time. She was a mistake. I only wanted one kid.

Izzy ran outta the house faster than Ponyboy would run at a track field competition.

Steve ran after her.

Izzy yelled Steve. Izzy was already gone.

He ran towards the Curtis house.

Guys yelled Steve. They looked up at him. Have u seen Izzy? No answered everyone. Why asked Soda?

My mom was talking about not wanting to pay for the treatment and sh*t about her and she just ran away.

Everyone stood up.

We gotta find her said Johnny.

No kidding said Steve.

Dally and Johnny: Park

Ponyboy and Darry: the lot

Soda and Steve: DX station.

Two-Bit: Anywhere else.

Meet back here soon. They split up.

30 minutes later

Dally and Johnny,

Dally: Come on Izzy

Johnny: Izzy, Izzy!

Dally: She isn't here let's go to the lot with the guys.

Pony and Darry,

Darry: Check in the dumpster.

Ok said Pony. Not there either.

Hey guys said Dally as he and Johnny saw Darry and Pony in the lot.

Hey Dally said Pony, she isn't here.

Let's go to the DX.

Steve and Soda,

Steve checked the cars, and the bathroom stalls.

Soda checked the store.

The guys walked in. She isn't here said Steve frustrated. Two-Bit,

Izzy come out here said Two-Bit as he walked around. He had already checked the "Nightly Double", Bucks, and the abandon ware houses. He was now at the trains

He walked into an opened car and looked around. He was about to leave, when a tine glimmer of lit caught his eye.

Izzy asked Two-Bit as he walked towards the glimmer.

Go away said a raspy voice, Izzy's. Izzy come on. Why, no one cares about me anyway. Steve does, I do, and so does the whole.

But not my own mother said Izzy as she stepped out into the light.

Come on let's go.

They went to the lot where they found the boys.

Izzy yelled Steve as they saw her with Two-Bit. He hugged her.

We will find a way to pay for the treatment, I promise said Steve.

Izzy just looked down.

A few days later at the doctors,

How far alone is her cancer asked Steve?

4th stage said the doctor.

Steve: Can she have it treated?

No, it is too far on said the doctor.

But… said Steve,

I am sorry said the doctor as he walked out.

Izzy just stared at the wall in front of her, shocked.

Well what did they say asked the boys when they returned to the Curtis house after the appointment? They said that her cancer is too far alone to treat it. How much more time asked Dally? 1 week replied Steve.

Izzy just sat on the couch and stared at the wall. Izzy asked Johnny? Yeah Johnny Cakes asked Izzy as she looked at him? Are u ok? Fine said Izzy,

Steve: I know you're lying Izzy.

Fine said Izzy, I am not thrilled to die. No one is said Ponyboy.

Here, what do you want to do Izzy, for the next week we can do whatever u want?

No guys just do what you normally do said Izzy. No said Steve, I am always at work, now it is time to spend together as a family.

I only want one thing.

What is it asked Steve?

To have fun,

Monday: They played sports

Tuesday: Movies

Wednesday: Scared little kids

Thursday: Played cards

Friday: Doctors

Saturday: House

Sunday: Hospital.

Monday:

Hey Steve

Yeah Izzy

Can u all do one thing for me when I am gone?

Sure said Steve.

Steve: It is for u to be nicer to mom. She needs to learn too. Take the beer away. And be nicer to Pony and Johnny.

Darry, be nicer to Pony, he might make some mistakes but that is how we learn in life.

Pony: Stay the way you are, don't try and change. Keep watching the sunsets.

Two-Bit: Keep keeping everyone happy with your jokes.

Johnny: Hope you can have a better life.

Soda: Keep being Steve's friend. Don't let him do anything stupid when I am gone.

Dally: Be nice.

Izzy coughed.

The monitor started making some noises.

I love u guys, please don't ever end the friendship said Izzy as she took her last breath and died.

The monitor went to a straight line.

IZZY, IZZY, IZZY yelled Steve as he tried shaking her awake.

Steve started to cry, common wake up Izzy. Steve stumbled back to the wall and slid down it.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Dally.

Soda went over to Steve and knelt down. Hey buddy said Soda calmly?

What asked Steve?

Come on let's go home, our home said Soda as he helped Steve up.

A week later at Izzy's funeral,

Steve's speech,

I will always love her; she will always be in all our hearts. I hope she has fun where she is now, living a better life. I am sorry we couldn't find the cure in time. I am sorry. I love u sis.

They buried her.

One year later,

Hey sis said Steve as he walked up to her grave. I will come to u always, and any important day you want me to come.

Your birthday

The day u died

The guys birthday

And any other day you want me, call me in the wind.

I really miss u sis, I love u.

He dug a tiny hole and put the flowers in the ground. The flowers grew suddenly.

I love u too said the wind (Izzy).

He smiled and walked away.

**Bad ending**

** Review Please! :) Don't lie about what u think of it, mean comments are ok. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
